


Be with me

by Sherrysnow62



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 11:35:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22710211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherrysnow62/pseuds/Sherrysnow62
Relationships: Leon/Ada
Kudos: 8





	Be with me

大门刚开锁，就被粗暴地撞开。随后，又是用力地关上。逐渐升高的气温中，连呼出的热气都是情欲的诱惑，宛如轻诉的情话，撩拨彼此的心弦。  
空挡间进来的两人紧拥在一起，前所未有地渴望着对方的体温，以及对方为自己而存在的心跳。  
没有等待的必要了。  
Leon将Ada压在了墙上，却又小心地用手护住她的头。20年的记忆，让他们吻得难舍难分。唇齿深入，互相攻略，争着宣夺主权，又悄悄地留下少许温柔情意。气息早已紊乱，连带着衣物也脱离落地。空气中只剩属于彼此的喘息。  
“今晚，你不会走了。”  
这是个陈述句，听起来却不是十分肯定。  
还是那么可爱呢。  
女间谍搭在Leon颈上的手忽一用力，对方重心不稳，她趁此吻上，在他的嘴边细细勾勒。  
这就是她的回答。  
柔软的触感让Leon的记忆穿梭回二十年前，那辆行进的列车，空荡的只有他们两人。那一吻是所有的开始，惊喜也好，痛苦也罢，至少现在，我们仍在。  
“嘿，Ada。”  
“嗯哼？”  
“我有没有告诉过你，你尝起来像一朵玫瑰。”  
“那是什么……啊。”胸前突如其来的酥麻让Ada发出一声惊呼，对方熟练的轻揉与吮吸成功夺去她大半的思考能力。更别提另一只手还在她敏感的腰间摩挲，她能清晰地感受  
到他手掌上长年握枪造成的茧，每一次移动都是触电般的快感。  
那是我对美丽的全部定义。  
Leon能感觉到下半身已经燥热起来，但他努力克制住——这是他和她的第一次，他不希望粗鲁变成唯一的印象。  
他继续亲吻着她，在她身上各处留下属于自己的印记。身下的娇躯正在颤抖，无法抑制的呻吟从齿间逸出。这是她不会显于人前的可爱。  
这是属于他的。只属于他。  
早已分不清彼此的呼吸，肌肤的贴合，每一次亲抚，一如战场上不用言明的默契。他们都知道该怎样继续。  
当Leon真正进入Ada的身体时，从未有过的紧致感几乎逼得他无法喘气。再对上Ada那双意乱情迷的双眼，体内沸腾的血液让Leon再也无法忍受，开始在其体内驰骋。  
每次都深入其中，仿佛要把对方融入自己的骨血里。他们的节奏契合得如此完美。喘息声，呻吟声，都是美妙的催情剂。情欲如同氤氲水汽，弥漫空中，又洒在赤裸的肌肤上，呈现点点潮红。抽插间，Leon再度吻上Ada的薄唇，贪婪地吮吸着她所有的香味。Ada只觉得仅剩的呼吸都将被他夺走。  
不过，她愿意。  
这一刻，再无分你我，再无所谓的特工与间谍，只有我们同在。


End file.
